Area of the Art
The present invention relates to dual phase products. In particular, the present invention relates to a spirally disposed dual phased composition.
Description of the Prior Art
There are thousands of facial/body gels and facial/body lotions. Some of these products are good and some are bad. Making a two-or-more-phase product in one dispensing container can be very difficult and sometimes impossible due to chemical reactions or product instability (i.e., reacting with each other).
There has been a longstanding need to overcome the inability to effectively combine multi-phase products in a single container. This issue is based in large part on the chemical and the system chemistry and incompatibility; for example, putting water and oil together. After reviewing thousands of products, we have not seen a composition effective for use as a personal care product with two or more phases disposed in one dispensing container.
Part of the reason for this is that, generally, cosmetic materials may contain various types of coloring materials such as pigments and dyes. Such coloring materials are in some cases contained as masking agents for covering coloring derived from raw materials and are in some cases contained for the purpose of providing a particular effect in relation to skin makeup which is a positive function of those coloring materials.
Since consumers have recently shown an increasingly diverse sense of appreciation in regard to the value of cosmetic material, however, cosmetic materials of this kind are now required to possess certain additional merits related to their intrinsic appeal as objects of beauty which provide pleasure in use, as well as their basic functions of being useful and effective.
One known attempt to overcome this problem involved making a main cosmetic material transparent and forming a three-dimensional pattern in the transparent cosmetic material by using coloring materials. As explored further below, this did not work as expected, and has not adequately addressed the problem solved by the present invention.
Another example is found in the preparation of two or more differently colored products such as lipsticks, with the goal being to produce a two-tone or multi-colored effect on the lips. In such instances, to achieve the desired blending effect, one color is usually applied to the lips as a base and the other color or colors superimposed thereon for contrast. The desired final effect is then achieved by blending the superimposed colors while on the lips.
Likewise, attempts have been made to produce a unitary lipstick having a plurality of colors by assembling several individual segments in side-by-side relationship and thereafter pressing the segments together to form a unitary lipstick mass. Such lipsticks, however, have met with limited commercial success and one reason may be that these lipsticks have been more difficult and expensive to produce than conventional one-color lipsticks. In practice, of course, lipsticks which are formed by molding segments of different colors into a single multi-colored tube are usually applied to the lips by using the single color of each segment such that these lipsticks merely offer the convenience of two separate colors in one unitary mass.
Thus, the problem of making a duophase or multiphase cosmetic composition has remained prominent. Inasmuch as such a composition has a potential for combining two or more functional cosmetic compositions into a single product that may be applied to a subject's face or both in one application, the commercial need for the same is ongoing.
However, with any such multifunctional, multiphase cosmetic composition it is obviously important that the formed product be functional and effective and that such be maintained, preserved, and usable over a reasonable product life span.
One particular area of concern is in containerizing and packaging a multiphase cosmetic composition. Here, it is desirable that each of the phases comprising the total product be dispensed into a container such that the respective phases are generally maintained separately, remain stable, and that in viewing the product each phase, as packaged, is visually distinct. Of principal concern is that during the proposed life of a multiphase cosmetic product, respective phases comprising the total product do not blend and mix together such that the total product in the end is nearly or substantially homogeneous.
In addition, in containerizing a multifunctional, multiphase cosmetic composition, it is important that the respective phases comprising the composition be dispensed in a manner such that the particular phases are present and occur throughout the final product such that in gathering a single application from a container, the subject is likely to gather an adequate amount of each respective phase.
Related color-based issues must also be addressed. Many cosmetic products rely on color to provide beauty enhancement. Thus, such beauty aids as foundation, blush, mascara, brow products and the like rely on color enhancement provided by these products for effectiveness. In view of the criticality of color in such applications it is desirable to present the cosmetic product, which is ultimately applied to the face or other parts of the body to highlight that color, in a way that emphasizes its color. In the past such cosmetic products, if visible at all, were presented as a colored composition. Those skilled in the cosmetic arts appreciate that if the color of the cosmetic composition could be presented in a more dramatic manner, the product would be more desirable to the purchaser. For example, presenting the color in the form of a spiral, swirl or the like, against a background of a clear or color contrasted liquid dramatically emphasizes the attractiveness of the color of the cosmetic beauty aid.
It would be relatively simple to produce an oil-based pigment phase in a clear aqueous phase or vice versa. The immiscibility of the two phases would permit the production of a cosmetic product in which the above desired, highly attractive packaging could be provided. However, the inclusion of an oil-based phase would be undesirable for at least two reasons. First, it would be difficult to combine the immiscible phases to form the complete cosmetic composition. Second, even if the two immiscible phases could somehow be combined, the product, containing a non-water-soluble phase might be difficult to remove.
Ideally, a two-phase composition should include a color phase and clear or color contrasted gel phase which are miscible. However, when attempts were made to produce such a product in the past, a two-phase composition was obtained in which the color phase bled into the gel phase, producing a product that was aesthetically unattractive.
Thus, cosmetic products have not been produced in which a color phase, highlighting the tint or color of the cosmetic composition, is disposed as a discrete color phase against a background of a clear or color contrasted gel.
To compound the problem, conventional cosmetic vehicles for skin moisturization deliver moisture to the skin only on the initial application of the cosmetic moisturizer. The need for a cosmetic, dermatologic or medicinal multiphasic vehicle that will, in addition, provide sustained skin moisturization while blocking skin moisture loss has been long felt. There has also been a need for a multiphase vehicle that can be used to provide water-soluble and lipid-soluble active ingredients, such as vitamins, plant extracts, antioxidants, proteins, polymers, oils and the like. Most cosmetic vehicles consist of emulsions.
An emulsion is known to be a dispersed system comprising at least two immiscible liquid phases (Remington's Pharmaceutical Sciences, 18th Edition, 1990). The emulsion's immiscible liquid phase is composed of droplets between 0.005 to 2000 microns in diameter, although the range of droplet diameters may be narrower (e.g., between 0.1 to 100 microns). Emulsions are known to be thermodynamically unstable. It is believed that the free energy associated with high surface area of small droplets is reduced when these droplets coalesce into large droplets of less surface area. To minimize droplet coalescence, it is known that an emulsifying agent can be added to form a thin film about each droplet of immiscible liquid in the emulsion (Remington's Pharmaceutical Sciences, 18th Edition, 298-309, 1990).
Perfluoropolyethers (PFPE) such as perfluoropolymethylisopropyl ether (Montefluos trade name Fomblin HC) are useful as non-greasy lubricants. These compounds are odorless, colorless, tasteless, nonvolatile, nontoxic, and chemically stable below 300.degree. C. Consequently, PFPEs with a molecular weight between 250 to about 30,000 have been used in a wide variety of cosmetic formulations for make-up, hair, toiletry, skin and baby products (Brunetta F., et al., Cosmet. Toilet, Ital. Edition 2, March/April 1986; Brunetta F., et al.; XIV Congreso L F.S.C.C. Barcelonea, Spain Volume 1:513, Sep. 16-19, 1986).
PFPEs are known additives to multiphase emulsions due to their tendency to form thin films. "Perfluoropolyethers For Cosmetics", D&CI, September 1988, 34-35, 116, 119, disclose the use of perfluoropolyethers (in particular, Fomblin) in cosmetics in which the insolubility of Fomblin is asserted not to affect the preparation of stable emulsions. It is further disclosed that the use of 0.1-3% Fomblin HC in oil-in-water emulsions produces finer dispersions and that 02-1.0% of Fomblin HC/25 increases the moisturizing properties of creams. Finally, the article states that all grades of Fomblin HC form a "thin and non-occlusive film, providing a satin finish and skin feel" (Ibid. at p. 119; see, also, Bader S, et al., Montefluos SpA Company bulletin). U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,067 discloses the utility of perfluoropolyethers not only as waterproofing agents but also as a barrier against loss of moisture from the skin without adversely affecting skin respiration.
It is also known that emulsions of PFPE can be used to protect human and animal skin against toxic agents such as mineral acids, caustic alkali, and organic solvents such as toluene and kerosene (Morganti P & Randazzo, J. Appl. Cosmetol. S. D. 7:23-30, 1989).
Stable emulsions containing silicones of two or three phases are well-known. The low surface tension of silicone promotes thin film formation which stabilizes emulsions. Lower alkyl (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4) and amino-substituted polysilaxanes (silicones) are used because of their insolubility in polar and non-polar liquids such as water and oils. Seldom used are the cyclic silicones such as diphenylmethicone because of their oil solubility which causes the cyclic silicones to dissolve in the oil phase of the emulsion rather than forming a distinct phase.
Silicone emulsions have been used in a number of products. In cosmetic, pharmaceutical and skin preparations, a fat paste-like emulsion of decamahylpentasilaxune, poly(oxyethylene stearate), water and sorbitan monostearate has been used (Thimineur R. J. & Traver F. J., DE 3,045,083). In personal-care formulations, such as water-based hair conditioners, a water in silicone emulsion has been used (Gum, M. L., WO8S/03641/AI). In formulations for polishes, an emulsion of dimethylsiloxanes, naphtha hydrocarbons, emulsifiers and water has been used (Hill M. P. L. & Vandamme L. J R., DE 3,616,575 Al). Water-thinned paint emulsions have used silicones (Udalova A. V., et al., Lakokas Mater, Ikh. Primen., 2:14-16). Waterproof sealant emulsions have used silicones (Saad W. T. & Stodgell R. F., U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,062; Bauman T. M., Freiberg A. L., U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,220).
The ordered phase of liquid crystal has many of the properties of the solid state such as optical anisotropy and birefringence which produce special interference patterns that can be detected using a cross polarizing microscope. Liquid crystals also have the mechanical properties of liquids. Because the crystals have only partial rotational or translational freedom the liquid crystals exist in a mesophase state (Intro to Liquid Crystals, Priestly E. B., et al., editors, Plenum Press, N.Y. 1976).
Liquid crystals known as Iyotropic liquid crystals may spontaneously form when the concentration of oils in an oil-water emulsion is at a particular concentration. (See, e.g., Marland J. S. & Mulley B. A., J. Pharm. Pharmocol. 1971, 23(8): 561-572). Lyotropic liquid crystal formation is commonly observed in a wide variety of emulsions and such liquid crystals are known to be unstable.
There are likewise liquid crystals that are known to form at only certain temperatures known as thermotropic liquid crystals. This type of liquid crystals is quite stable.
Accordingly, each phase must maintain certain chemical and physical properties, which makes each phase stable and gives them the ability to co-exist with the other. The physical properties are very important in terms of dispensing. Maintaining a certain viscosity and specific gravity (density) allows us to have a more stable and functional product. The viscosity is one of the most important physical properties. Each product must maintain a certain viscosity. The viscosity for each product must be close to the other. The viscosity difference between each phase must be maintained within a certain range, which is relative to the rheology of the product. Thus, it is extremely critical that each product have similar rheology, i.e., thixotropic with thixotropic. Maintaining similar rheology will enable us to dispense the product evenly when energy is applied. Furthermore, it will enhance the product shelf life by preventing the multiple phase product from mixing with each other.
The chemical properties are as important, if not more so, than the physical properties. Having different chemical properties, using different chemicals, or even using the same charged product (i.e., cationic with cationic) will allow us to have a more stable product. Attempts have been made to use different emulsion systems with different aqueous and anhydrous gel systems.
Likewise prior art attempts have incorporated the carbomer, polymer, crosspolymer, silicone, humectant, elastomer dispersion, lubragel polytrap and different emulsion (i.e., hydrophillic, hydrophobic) chemistry in delivery systems, where filling of product played a major role in the outcome of the finished product. The different designs or the fill ratio of each phase was hoped to address different needs and applications; for example, dry skin, oily skin, and the like.
In cosmetic emulsions that are applied to the skin, water and active ingredients ("actives") such as vitamins, oils, antioxidants and the like are released from their respective phases in the emulsion by diffusion. A product for external use having multiple discontinuous phases can serve a number of important functions. Each phase can function as an independent delivery system for moisturizers, emollients, bioactive materials, and the like.
The release of material from the dispersed phase, and its subsequent absorption into the stratum corneum, are critically dependent on the interaction between the material, its solvent, and its immediate interface (Zatz J. L., Cueman G. H., J. Soc. Cosmet. Chem. 39:211-222, 1988). The complexity of these interactions usually increases with the number of phases. This makes multiple emulsions excellent candidates for tailored-release systems, as exemplified by their use in the administration of vaccines, drugs, and anticancer agents (Becher P., Encyclopedia of Emulsion Technology, pp. 199-202, Marcel Dekker, N.Y. 1985).
Phase inversion occurs when an oil/water emulsion changes (inverts) to a water/oil emulsion. Inversion can be induced by adding electrolyte, changing the ratio of the phase volumes, cooling a heated emulsion, adjusting the amount of emulsifier, or when the dispersed phase exceeds 50% of the total volume of the emulsion (Remington's Pharmaceutical Sciences, pp. 307-308, 1990).
By way of further background, attention is called to the following United States Letters patent references each of which has been found to be distinguishable from the teachings of the present invention, yet representative of at least one aspect of the state of the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,334 issued Apr. 19, 1994 to Lahanas et al., and assigned to Estee Lauder, Inc., for a Method of Preparing a Multiphase Composition; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,414 issued Oct. 22, 1991 to Dallal et al. and assigned to Shiseido Co. Ltd., for Multi-Phase High Viscosity Cosmetic Products; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,155 issued Dec. 25, 1990 to Shah et al. for a Two Phase Cosmetic Composition; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,205 issued Oct. 30, 1990 to Tanaka and assigned to Pola Chemical Industries for a Method and Apparatus for Charging Transparent Material; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,322 issued Jan. 10, 1984 to Harvey et al. for Dual Action Dentrifirce; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,103 issued Jun. 15, 1982 to Barker et al., and assigned to Almay, Inc. for a Multiphase Cosmetic Composition and your attention is directed to Column 6, lines 46-66; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,028 issued Jun. 26, 1979 to Barker et al., and assigned to Almay, Inc., for a Method of Forming and Containerizing a Multiphase Cosmetic Composition; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,767 issued Sept. 14, 1976 to Chown et al., and assigned to Beechum Group Limited, for Gel Toothpastes; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,429 issued Nov. 18, 1969 to F. S. Morshauser et al. for a Multi-Colored Cosmetic Preparation.
It should be noted that U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,103 to Barker et al. discloses a two-phase cosmetic cleansing cream composition which includes two separate and stable cosmetic composition phases which, when intimately mixed, yield a cleansing composition that is applicable to the face and other parts of the body.
This composition further comprises a first cleansing cream phase composition which includes an oil, a thickening agent, an emulsifier and water. The second phase, a gel phase, comprise water or a water soluble material and a thickening agent. The two-phase cosmetic cleansing cream compositions are combined in a swirl-like or marble-like pattern within a container such that the cream hard gel phases are generally stable, separate and visibly distinct.
Although the teaching of the '103 patent represents an advance in the art, it does not emphasize a color phase. Colorants easily migrate. As such, the absence of a teaching in the prior art of non-bleeding phases establish the absence in the art of a two-phase cosmetic composition in which the color phase composition highlights the critical emphasis of the composition of the present invention.
Clearly, there is a longstanding need for a new composition that can be used with a delivery system for cosmetics such that a dual spiral product or dual phase product housed in one container, maintaining desired ornamental appeal while preserving for dispensation desired product attributes and utilities.